1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an air-bag arrangement, and more particularly to a structure for fixing a lid member of an air-bag device on an instrument panel, which air-bag device provides a protective cushioning effect for a front passenger of a vehicle in the event of a vehicle collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional structure for fixing a lid member of an air-bag device on an instrument panel will be outlined, prior to making a detailed description of the present invention, which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,439.
In the structure shown by the publication, an instrument panel has a recess on the front passenger side. An air-bag module is disposed in the recess which is closed by a lid member. In assembly, the lid member is brought into engagement at its cylindrical holding part with a spring buckle of a receiving frame in a snap action manner. Then, the receiving frame together with the lid member is pushed into a support part of the instrument panel. With this, the lid member is disposed in a predetermined position relative to the instrument panel so as to close the recess. When an air-bag is inflated and presses against the lid member, the cylindrical holding part of the lid member is detached from the spring buckle of the receiving frame in a snap action manner so as to open up the lid member.
However, the above-mentioned structure has following drawbacks.
First, since the lid member is brought into engagement with the receiving frame in a snap action manner, grip or resilience of the spring buckle which directly effects the snap action characteristics of the same, tends to deviate slightly from the value nominated by design specifications. Therefore, measures should be taken to maintain resilience of the spring buckle at the nominated value.
Secondly, since the lid member is not directly fixed on the instrument panel, the lid member tends to be displaced from a predetermined position relative to the instrument panel. With this, the lid member does not match the instrument panel, thereby deteriorating the external appearance of the instrument panel and the lid member.